


Arbor Golden Nights

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arya is sure funny drunk, F/M, but Gendry begs to differ, bwb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is drunk and in her drunkness she is convinced Gendry is her husband. And Gendry has to take care of her till she sobers up. Shenanigans enssue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arbor Golden Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another drabble. I'm on a strike lol.
> 
> I hope you'll like it and sorry if there are any mistakes.

Gendry entered the keep and rather dragged himself to the hall. He worked late on some armour and managed to finish it only now. He was tired and wished to have a peaceful night. The dinner must have already started and most likely be close to finish. Gendry only got a confirmation when he stumbled over Lem on his way towards dinner, but he only gave him a bothered look. Oh well, nothing new under the sun, Lem seemed always bothered whenever Gendry was around and especially when he was around Arya. He ignored it. When Gendry entered the hall he wasn’t surprised to see everybody pretty much finished eating. What he was surprised to see was that everybody was crowded around Arya as she told them a story he couldn’t hear. When he entered, everybody stopped and looked at him. For a brief second, Gendry felt the need to take few steps back and get the fuck out. But that was ridiculous. They were probably just surprised he decided to appear at dinner at all.

“Husband!” Arya cooed loud enough for the whole hall to hear while stretching herself a little over the table.

Gendry’s confusion wasn’t helped at all by the fact that all the brothers around her started laughing. He looked over his shoulder. Was she actually speaking with him?

“It is you, she meant, Bull!” Anguy was the one who cleared up.

“Your lovely wife right here was telling us about you.” Tom added amused while putting his arms protectively around Arya who still smiled at him in a manner that creeped him out.

His what? Wife? He probably just heard it badly. Tom said something else for sure. Maybe he said the knife and he understood bad. But a knife certainly wouldn’t tell them stories about him.

“Yeah, I swear if I hear one more thing about how great your cock is, I’m gonna try seduce you myself.” japed Jack

Gendry almost lost his balance and face planted the stone floor. What in all the hells of the world were they talking about?

Arya’s smile only got more dopey and she just decided to jump over the table to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Husband!” she said happily.

Gendry frowned, looking at the brothers for an explanation, but they were too busy cracking up about the whole situation. It wasn’t until few seconds later, when the alcohol smell reached him, that he realised what happened.

“Did you get her drunk?” Gendry barked at the men, wrapping his arms protectively around Arya.

“Mate, she got drunk herself.” explained Anguy”Yet, she still got more stamina than the little lordling. That poor boy was out after a cup and half. Our she-wolf needed four to get dizzy.”

Gendry felt a rush of pride. Arya probably stayed sober that long out of sheer stubbornness. He also felt relieved to hear that blonde fucker was out cold early or Arya might have made him her husband.

“Alright Arya, I’m taking you to bed.” he said letting her out of his embrace.

Arya didn’t argue. Surprisingly.

“Alright men, my husband is taking me to bed.” she said to the crowd, then put her hand in front of her mouth”We are gonna fuck.” she pretend whispered sending the brothers into another fit of laughter.

She tried to make few steps and Gendry managed to catch her just before she fell. She was in no shape for walking. So Gendry just swapped her in his arms, bridal style and was about to exit the hall.

“I’m getting laid tonight, boys!” she screamed over his shoulder”You better have your ear plugs with you.”

The ghosts of the brotherhood’s laughter followed them till they were on the first floor. Gendry wondered how red his face was. As red as a crabapple, most likely. When he reached Arya’s bedchamber, he opened the door, careful to not drop Arya. Nymeria was looked at them with interest, as Gendry tried to set Arya in the bed, but he refused to let go of him.

“Come on, m’lady, you need to sleep.”

“I’m not your lady, I’m your wife!” she complained falling into bed and dragging Gendry along.

Arya tapered her lips as if she was about to kiss him. He turned his head just in time so instead of kissing his lips she ended up kissing his jaw. It didn’t seem to matter to her, however. She just kept kissing along his jaw, then down his neck. Gendry grasped the sheets tightly while clenching his teeth. He wasn’t strong enough for this.

“Get off.” he said harsher than he intended unwrapping Arya’s arms from around his neck and getting off the bed abruptly.

The look in her eyes made him regret his decision instantly.

“What got into you?” Arya questioned angrily, her thick brows frowned.

“Arya.” he said as gentle as he could ”I’m not your husband.”

She got up, reaching him in few groggy steps. She put her hands on the sides of his face. Gendry avoided her gaze.

“Of course you are my husband.” she whispered and hugged him.

Before he could tell her she was drunk and talked gibberish, his stomach growled.

“Oh, I get it now.” Arya said her tone back to playful.” My grumpy bull of a husband is just hungry. I’m gonna ask for your part of the meal to be brought here.”

Gendry watched her as she opened the door and called a maid. Gendry sighed. Couldn’t she just be a sleepy drunk? He looked at Nymeria, hoping he may get a little bit of help or, at least, some understatement. But the direwolf didn’t seem eager to help him at all. On the contrary, she seemed to have the show of her life, displaying one of those evil smirks her mistress had as well whenever she got an idea.

Before he even realised it Arya locked the door and then came to him with a bowl of what smelled like stew and a piece of bread. Gendry grabbed them fastly from her and set them on the nightstand before Arya would stumble in her drunkness and end up with the dinner on her clothes. 

“Thanks, husband.” she said, then pushed him on the bed.

He couldn’t believe she actually managed that. Goddamit, what was wrong with him that night? Arya crawled on top of him, settling on hs hips. Then she took the bowl of stew and the piece o bread off the nightstand and started feeding him as he was a little kid.

“Come on husband dear. Open your mouth.” she said waiting with a spoonful of stew in front of his lips.

Gendry actually sat and accepted being fed like a child in hope Arya would get tired and fall asleep. But that wasn’t his lucky night. Arya seemed as energic as ever. And the way her fingers brushed his lips as he fed him bread and the fact she was settled on his crotch weren’t exactly helpful. When he was done eating, Arya set the now empty bowl aside and opened his shirt. Oh no, big trouble. Gendry was frozen in place as she slowly kissed his chest. But once she started licking it, he snapped out of it and moved, making her slid off him. He rolled onto his stomach, hoping Arya would stop then and just go to sleep. Not the case. Arya regained her position and Gendry could feel her lurking above him.

“Oh, hello my beloved. Did you miss me?”

Gendry frowned in the pillow. Was she speaking to him? No, wait, what in the world was she doing caressing his ass?

“You didn’t?” she suddenly sounded offended.”How dare you?”

Gendry almost yelped as she slapped his ass. Not because it hurt, but because of the surprise.

“Oh, so you missed me, but didn’t miss my bites? I see.” she lowered her head and kissed his ass through his breeches.”I’m not gonna bite you again.”

Gendry shook his head to get out of that state of shock. But Arya had to start lowering his breeches to make him actually move. He rolled again, making Arya slide of him one more time. She was having none of it. She proceeds to crawl on top of him and slid his shirt off his shoulders. She seemed ready to do the same with hers, but Gendry grabbed her wrists. Only Arya was faster and managed to avoid his grip. She took his right hand in hers and started sucking on his fingers while looking him straight in the eye. Then he guided his hand to her chest. 

And like the fool he was, he kept his hand in the gap of her shirt, between her breasts. Her skin was so soft, even softer than her hands. He didn’t even realise she got her shirt off as well. It only hit him when she started guiding his hand towards her breast. Gendry drew his hand like he just got burned. Arya frowned at him, but didn’t stop. She just bend over him and captured his lips in a kiss. As he wrapped his hands around her waist, he wondered if he may be drunk as well. Cause his actions were anything but rational. He cursed himself for enjoying her kisses and the sensation of her bare chest against his. He had no idea how much time it passed till Arya started to slow down, till their lips lose contact and Arya’s head fell sleepy into the crook of his neck.

\-----------------------------------

“Mm....Gendry?”

“Ugh. Yes?”

“Why are we half naked on top of each other?”

“Er...you see…”

“Did we fuck?”

“No!”

“Hm. What a waste. Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, I’m sure, we only kissed, you were drunk and...”

“Do you feel like fucking now?”

“Arya! Aren’t you having a headache after all that drunkness?”

“Well, a little. But I’ve heard fucking helps headaches.”

“Seven Hells.”

\------

All that needs to be said is that the brotherhood didn’t have trouble falling asleep. But they sure required ear plugs in the morning, when the howls of a she wolf could be heard all over the place.


End file.
